For control of certain tailpipe emissions, contemporary internal combustion engines of automotive vehicles use EGR to dope the fresh fuel-air charge. The amount of EGR is controlled by an EGR valve which is itself controlled by the engine control strategy. For certain control strategies, vacuum actuation is sufficient to operate an EGR valve. For others, vacuum control may not be sufficiently responsive. Solenoid-operated EGR valves offer the potential for faster response.
The present invention relates to an EGR system having an improved EGR valve characterized by faster response. The improvements reside principally in constructional features of the solenoid, especially the stator and the armature, and in the association of the solenoid with the valve mechanism. Such features, plus other advantages and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.